Look what you ve done
by Storiesandlies
Summary: Puck da un repaso a las personas más importantes de su vida. Entre ellas está Quinn.


**Título:** _Look what you´ve done_  
><strong>Personajepareja(s):** Puck/Quinn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Puck da un repaso a las personas más importantes de su vida. Entre ellas está Quinn.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nada de esto me pertenece y no cobro nada de dinero.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Totalmente disney. Por haber no hay ni vocabulario feo.

En cuanto entra por la puerta, comienza a escuchar miles de comentarios sobre él. Sobre su vuelta al instituto después de estar varias semanas en el reformatorio. Escucha cosas que no son ciertas, que sólo se han inventado para hacer la historia más interesante. También escucha otras que sí son ciertas, aunque Puck sabe que él es el único que conoce la verdad.

Camina seguro de sí mismo, mirando por encima de su hombro a cualquiera que se digne a observarle más de tres segundos seguidos. Aprendió que de esa forma, todo lo que se hablase acabarían siendo simples murmullos que se olvidarían con el tiempo y su gamberrada otra más que comentar en los momentos de aburrimiento.

Leyendas que nunca llegarán a desaparecer en el instituto pero que nadie sabrá en realidad como fueron.

Llega a su taquilla donde se encuentra todo tal y como lo dejó. Los libros tan nuevos como en el comienzo de curso, la foto del equipo de fútbol pegada en la puerta y la camiseta de repuesto que metió, para casos de emergencia, después de apuntarse al _club Glee_.

No quiere pensar cómo se sintió la primera vez que le tiraron un granizado. La incomodidad del frío líquido por su cara no era comparable con esa sensación de vergüenza y suciedad que permanecen hasta el final del día.

Sabe que esos sentimientos no se pueden borrar, que perdurarán con el paso del tiempo y los cambios que habrá en su vida. Pero todo eso le ayudó a ser más prevenido, a saber anticiparse a todo lo demás. Desde aquella primera vez que Rachel le ayudó, siempre tiene una camiseta de repuesto por si acaso.

La vergüenza del segundo granizado en su cara ya no tenía ni punto de comparación con la del primero.

Gente de rutina.

Personas que nos habituamos a las cosas.

Termina cerrando la puerta de la taquilla de un portazo, con el libro de la primera clase que le toca en en una mano y un lápiz mordido en la otra mano y un lápiz mordido en la otra. No los usará, pero sabe que si abre el libro y hace que lee, los profesores pasarán de él.

La fama que tenía en ese instituto, sabía que era imposible de borrar, por lo que se había acomodado a ella.

Nadie esperaba nada por él, exceptuando algunos compañeros suyos de _Glee Club_, por lo que él no daba a cambio.

De camino a su clase se encuentra con Mike que le saluda levemente yendo en la dirección opuesta a él, casi bailando por el pasillo. A Puck siempre le ha sorprendido esa capacidad que tiene el asiático para poder moverse. Algo de lo que sabe que carece en cierta medida.

Cuando está a punto de pasar por la puerta y entrar a esa clase en la que sabe que lo único que entenderá será el "buenos días" de su profesora, Rachel aparece justo delante de él, sorprendiéndole porque no se esperaba para nada verla a esas horas aún fuera de clase.

—¿Qué haces aún por los pasillos, Rachel? —ésta sonríe y le mira con los ojos brillantes después de estar un tiempo sin verle.

—Quería ver cómo estabas después de todas estas semanas. En Glee te hemos echado mucho de menos, ¿sabes?

Puck solamente gruñe y entra en clase casi dando un portazo, dejando a Rachel fuera de la clase algo desconcertada y negando con la cabeza.

Lo que Rachel nunca sabrá es que ese gesto de preocuparse por Puck, él siempre lo tendrá guardado como uno de los más bonitos que un amigo había hecho por él.

La clase se le hace larga y pesada. Aguanta escuchando el primer cuarto de hora para terminar haciendo dibujitos sin sentido en los bordes de las hojas y mirando el reloj cada dos minutos con la sensación de que el paso del tiempo no existe en esa sala.

Por fin suena el timbre, y con él, otra vez la salida al pasillo donde de verdad se siente cómodo, con la gente apartándose a su paso y mirándole con cierto temor.

En algún momento se había preguntado cómo sería ser normal, poder hablar con todo el mundo sabiendo que no le temían. Pero esos pensamientos se difuminaban tan rápido como habían llegado, desapareciendo en una multitud de ideas que nunca daban la luz.

Ideas que podrían haber cambiado todo. Que podrían haber hecho las cosas más fáciles. Pero el miedo a los cambios lo paraliza todo. Hace que uno actúe como un cobarde.

Y mientras anda por el pasillo, un poco más despierto que la vez anterior, Puck se da cuenta de que en el fondo —nunca lo llegará a decir en alto— había echado de menos el día a día en el McKinley.

Había echado de menos a Santana y a Brittany que, más juntas de lo que las normas sociales dictaban, hablaban sobre alguna locura que se le había ocurrido a la rubia mientras Santana la escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo.

Había echado de menos a Artie y su silla de ruedas que conseguían que todo el mundo se apartase dejándole camino, pero no por miedo, como era su caso, sino por respeto y con buenas maneras. Algo que siempre había sorprendido a Puck.

Incluso había echado de menos a Sue y sus gritos por el pasillo.

No se había dado cuenta que eso era su vida. Era lo que formaba todos sus recuerdos de la infancia, junto a las canciones que había tocado con su querida guitarra y que conseguían hacerlo un poco más feliz.

Y es en ese momento cuando la ve. Su mundo se para por unos segundos, para él sólo existe ella. Es lo único que siempre ha existido.

Lleva el pelo recogido en una perfecta coleta de caballo que deja su cara despejada y preciosa. Tal y como a él le gusta.

Puck se queda quieto en mitad de pasillo para mirarla. Admira su seguridad al andar y su mirada fría a todo el mundo que osa ponerse por su camino.

Si algo siempre le ha gustado de Quinn es que veía muchas características suyas en ella.

Un espejo que reflejaba todo eso que él no quería verse en sí mismo.

Puck era capaz de ver en la mueca de la cara de Quinn esa máscara de indiferencia que él se ponía para que nadie le hiciese daño. Veía en la rigidez del cuerpo ese sentimiento de no querer pegarse mucho a alguien. Porque él sabía, ambos sabían, que así lo único que iban a conseguir era el cariño de otras personas.

Y eso siempre terminaba haciendo daño.

Ambos se refugiaban en su propia coraza. Ambos no dejaban que nadie penetrase a través de ella.

Hasta que los dos se juntaron y consiguieron derribar todas las murallas del contrario.

Porque se entendían como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Porque cuando estaban juntos no tenían que fingir nada. Sólo ser como eran de verdad. Algo que casi se les había olvidado.

Cuando más consiguieron acercarse al otro fue la noche en la que todas las relaciones que conocían cambiaron. Una noche en la que los dos rompieron prejuicios y amistades para alcanzar algo más. Sentirse únicos. Ellos mismos. Una noche que ninguno de los dos recordará bien, que quedará difuminada por la gran cantidad de sensaciones y momentos que vivieron. Fue una noche especial que los dos saben que no se repetirá.

Porque consiguieron romper la muralla una vez, pero volver a conseguirlo era muy difícil.

Se nota cuando Quinn se cruza con él y no le mira. Se nota por la rigidez con la que pasa a su lado. Mostrando en apenas un gesto que aquello que consiguieron uno junto al otro ya no existía.

A ambos les gustaría poder volver a conseguirlo pero saben que les costará.

Porque las mentiras que después se dijeron, engaños que hicieron más daño del que quieren reconocer, volvieron a construir un muro mucho más fuerte.

Un muro que ambos creen imposible de romper.

Puck termina echando a andar con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies pensando en todo lo que había perdido por no seguir haciéndole daño. Por dejar que siguiera su vida con Finn como ella quería.

Algo que a él le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo que nunca le llegaría a decir a ella.


End file.
